Air fresheners have become widely popular in the last twenty years. They are produced in a wide range of fragrances and appealing and decorative designs. It is known that personal taste in air fresheners vary widely with some designs and fragrances appealing more to one group of the population than others. It would be desirable for an individual to be able to construct their own personalized air freshener with the fragrance and visual appeal meaningful to them. Most commercial air fresheners are made using toxic solvents and/or aerosols that are inappropriate for use in the home or by the average consumer. The average consumer, when provided with basic materials, that are non-toxic and easy to apply, will be able to construct a decorative air freshener with a fragrance, and visual design of their choosing. This is a new concept that brings and added dimension to air freshener with personalized decoration and fragrance. Children will especially appreciate the ability to make a functional and useful product that proudly displays their handiwork.